The invention relates to an improvement in a working chair comprising a seat member which is pivotable about a horizontal shaft mounted in an underframe, and a back member which is also pivotable about a horizontal shaft mounted in the underframe, so that the seat and back members are individually adjustable, and a releasable locking means for fixing the seat and back members in a chosen position.
In the field relating to workings chairs, i.e., office chairs and the like, there has, during the recent years, been developed various constructions with a view to enable anatomically correct sitting posture in connection with different types of work, such as work at writing tables, typewriters, conveyor belts etc. Apart from the fact that the chair must have adjustable height for adaption to the user in question, it is also essential that a person shall be able to change sitting posture in the course of the working-day, and that the chair shall then give appropriate support in different sitting positions. In this connection it is known to effect adjustment of seat and back linked together so that the chair may be tilted resiliently back and forth. Further, it is known to adjust the seat about an axis beneath the seat, so that the back at any time is supported approximately at the same point.
A chair of the type set forth above represents a substantially advance in this field, as it enables individual adjustment of the seat member and the back member of the chair. The adjustment of seat and back can then take place about the same point, i.e. about the same shaft, or about shafts with different locations.